The present invention relates to a wiring board. Particularly, the present invention relates to a wiring board having a wiring layer which contains a migration inhibitor and in which the migration inhibitor is unevenly distributed such that a large amount thereof is distributed in the vicinity of the exposed surface of the wiring layer.
Conventionally, a wiring board in which metal wiring is disposed on the surface of an insulating substrate has been widely used in electronic members, semiconductor devices, and the like. As the metal constituting the metal wiring, silver and copper having high conductivity are generally used, but these metals have a problem in that ion migration easily occurs.
As a method of preventing the ion migration of the metals, a method of introducing a specific migration inhibitor into the metal wiring has been proposed (JP 2012-99236 A).